


Adalwolf

by abo_watch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Smut, will be in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abo_watch/pseuds/abo_watch
Summary: Hanzo likes 'em big





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo would have been ashamed of himself in his youth, he still felt shame presently, but only for his cowardice. Every time she passed him, he couldn’t help but inhale her scent as deeply as possible. Every time she lifted something, he imagined it was him, how her hands would feel against his back… He wanted to approach her, to ask her if she would like to spend some time with him, nothing too intimate, just a date, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
He had never felt like he needed an omega so terribly in his life before now, he'd only ever had nameless, faceless omegas, who wouldn’t remember him in the morning.

He needed them big, he needed them strong enough to hold him down, to have their way with him, he never wanted to know them.  
That's all he ever thought he needed and wanted, until he met Zarya. 

God damn, the first time he laid eyes on her in the gym, he had to hide in the locker room until Jesse came poking around. He kept his distance, only speaking to her on occasion, watching her from afar, waiting for a moment to get her attention.   
Which came a lot easier than he ever imagined it would.   
He was baffled, after months of observing her what got her eyes to light up was his wolf skin. Something about his wolf skin interested her, she would talk to him more frequently now, usually about weapons, then slowly more and more personal things as they got closer. It went on like that for months, tip-toeing around what they both wanted. They never really pushing the boundaries of their relationship, at least, that's what Hanzo thought.  
\----  
“I swear to God, brother, you-” Genji exhaled audibly through his mask, leaning his visor into his hand. “-if you refuse Zarya’s advances one more time, I truly believe that she will look elsewhere.”   
Irritated, Hanzo’s expression slid into his infamous scowl “You know nothing of our re-”  
“Oh my God, Hanzo shut up, she hates me, you know, she hates me right?” he brought his hand to his chest for dramatic effect. “She asked me, Hanzo, if she was approaching you wrong, if she’s offended you in some way” Genji, for all of his patience, had seemed to reach the end of his tether “She hates me and she asked me, Hanzo!”   
Genji waited for him to reply, a moment passed, then he waited to see if Hanzo would blink, then-   
“Hanzo? Anija? Breathe!”  
He fell against the wall as he gasped for air, ungracefully falling flat on his ass.  
“What?!” Hanzo’s eyes were bugging out of their sockets “what?!” his head whipped side to side looking to see if anyone else was occupying the hallway. He finally settled on Genji, staringin disbelief at his younger brother.  
“She what!?”  
They just stared at each other, Genji finally broke the silence with a disappointed sigh, shaking his head “You’re fucking hopeless, Hanzo.”   
\----  
Hanzo slammed his tray down against the dining table “I am not hopeless, if I was hopeless, would I have asked her?!” he mumbled bitterly to himself. The people around him stared and a few omegas nearby sat closer to one another, a few even left. He was a raging Alpha, he had no business being out in such a public place. He sat, eating his food, waiting for Zarya to arrive.  
He had finally asked her out, well, not really, but for him, it was close enough. There was a heavy weapons shop opening up and knowing how much she thoroughly enjoyed them, he jumped at the chance to spend some actual time together. She was running late and his patience was running thin, why was he so damn agitated? He felt more pent up and pissy than usual, his resting bitch face must’ve turned into a death glare since even alphas have been going out of their way to avoid his gaze.   
“Hello, my friend!” large hands fell on his shoulders.   
“You seem to.. Uh.. have bit of problem?” He could hear Zarya’s concern without having to lift his gaze from his food. Her hands planted themselves firmly on his shoulders, gently gripping him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, her scent stirred his core to life sunflowers, she smelt like sunflowers. 

“There is nothing wrong with me.” he forced his eyes shut, clenching his fists as he willed himself to calm down. Her scent was as calming as it was desirable.  
“That is hard to believe-” she leaned down, her lips barely an inch from his left ear. The skin on the back of his neck prickled, over-sensitive “you are starting rut, I could smell you from the entrance.”  
Hanzo’s blood went cold, how had he not felt the start of his rut? How did it sneak up on him like this?  
“I do not mean to sound rude, but you should leave. You have made spectacle, look how few omegas are still around. I believe that security has been called as well.” she reached down and completely covered Hanzo’s-rather small in comparison- hand with her own.   
“If you will let me..” she pressed her lips to his ear and as quiet as a mouse, said “I will assist you, if you would like?”   
His hand squeezed her’s as hard as possible, he couldn’t breath, a thrill shooting up his spine, but he forced himself to.   
“I would… enjoy that, very much”  
They were both long gone before security had gotten there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proof read? I'm just glad I finally had time to write and finish this lol

She had him pinned down on the bed, teeth grazed across his skin as she slowly bit further and further along his jugular. Both of his wrists seemed so small in her hand, he tried with all his might to free himself, to touch himself, her scent was driving him mad. No matter what he did he could not free his hands from her grip, she brought them to rest against her right breast as she moved further on top of him.

“I thought you would know how to behave, have you been let off leash for too long?” Her thighs sat just underneath the pits of his arms, her free hand creased his cheek pulling gently at the tips of his facial hair. 

“Should I teach you a lesson, or will you behave yourself?” Her thumb sat gently on his lips, he nodded his head “yes” as she brought her knees to either side of his head.  
“Good boy, now-” she lowered herself closer to his face “you will show me just how badly you need me. If you do not satisfy me, wolf, you will have to find meal elsewhere.”

He didn’t waste anytime diving into her heat, she smelt so strong, tasted so good, all he could do was shove his tongue in deeper to bring more of her juices into his mouth. He was like a feral dog being given his first real meal in God knows how long, Zarya let him indulge himself for only a minute. She loved the way his eye’s blew wider when the first drop had touched his tongue, she thought it was cute. Her free hand went to his hair and pulled him harder against her sex and placed both of his against each breast.

“You know, if you would take your time and savor your treat you might get something better.” Zarya had no intention on leaving Hanzo in the state he was in, no, she wanted to tame him, keep him, she never thought of having an alpha, until she met him. He was so ready to please her, publicly and after he finally got into the swing of it, privately. Making him fear she would leave finally made him set a good pace.

His thumbs rolled over her nipples, pinching and pulling at them the best he could while his tongue went to town on Zarya’s clit. She had to brace herself against the headboard with both her hands by now, her back had been arching continuously for too long, she was light headed, and probably needed to drink more water than was necessary to make up for what Hanzo had drank up, he was too damn good, and that was just with his tongue. When he brought his right hand to join him, Zarya was seeing stars, moaning so loud the other side of the base could probably hear her. He love d hearing her scream, his goal was to have the entire base hear her, or at least his shit of a little brother. He brought her off for what seems like the 10th time tonight before she finally lifted herself off his face. 

Breathing heavily she gazed down at Hanzo, he was watching, waiting for her command. His eyes half lidded with lust and his face was covered in her cum. He was licking what he could off his lips, before inhaling deeply, his eyes shutting in bliss and his hips rutting against nothing but the air.  
Zarya brought herself up right and slowly made her way to straddle Hanzo’s hips.  
“You have been a good boy tonight.” Her hands ran down his tarso, his breath hitched. “You will stay still and will not cum until I say otherwise, nod if you understand.” He nodded and fisted his hands into the bed sheets.

“Look at me, look me in the eye.” Her left hand forced him to look, to see how she was about to lower herself onto him, onto his knot. “Good boy…” Her hand left his chin in favor in grasping his shoulder to hold him down. She teased him, slowly she would put the head inside just to bring it out and nudge against it. Hanzo growled when she pushed passed the head and almost entirely seated herself, only to lift herself back up. Over and over again she would bring herself right above his knot only to pull away from him, he was growing impatient.

“PLEASE!” he begged her, desperately looking her in the eyes, he brought his hands to her hips and shoved his hips up, hoping to bring her down onto him. This earned him a quick smack across the face, it stung, but in a good way, one that went straight to his already weeping cock.  
“You were doing so well…”Zarya grabbed both of his hands in hers, bringing them above his head. “Now you will have to wait long time to get your treat..” Before Hanzo could ask or beg to know what she meant, their lips met, and she swallowed the moan that ripped from him as she slammed herself down onto his cock. She held his arms in place with one hand, pinched at his nipples with the other, and swallowed every delicious moan that escaped him as she rode him into oblivion. 

He tried to break his hands free, to throw her off, just so he could mount her the way his alpha senses wanted him to, but she kept him firmly in place riding him as fast and as hard as she pleased. Her scent, her touch, her power, had driven him insane there were no rational thoughts left in Hanzo’s head. All he could think of was how great it felt to have Zarya dominate him, to pound into him so hard the bed frame whined from the stress. How beautiful she looked when she brought her free hand to rub against her clit, how she felt clenching around him as she came. He was lost inside on Zarya, he needed her, needed to fill her, breed this beautiful omega that was holding him down, having her way with him. 

Her sweat poured off her as she continued, leaning down to moan directly into his ear, to bit at his earlobe as she came again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his throat almost hoarse from his cries, he wanted to beg but feared Zaray would make it last longer. He laid there while she had his way with him, he loved every damn second of it. The way she smelt, sounded, and felt every time she dragged herself against his knot. There's no telling how many times she had came, the sheets were soaked in her slick, and Hanoz’s upper thighs were just as sticky with her it than the sheets. He loved and hated the thought of his release: loved how wonderful it would feel to fill her with his seed, but hated the thought of this being over, he knew to keep himself from finishing until Zaray gave her command.

Lost in his bliss it shocked him when cool air hit his cock, he couldn’t help but let out a whine.  
“Hush now, you have been very, very good. Now I think, it is time for your treat.” Her hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it from the base to his tip a few times. He watched, waiting for her, begging her with every once he possibly could with his eyes to suck him off. She just stared up at him, her faces inches away from his cock but making it clear she had no intentions of doing what he wanted. It was the worst torture he had endured in years, he couldn’t touch, couldn’t beg, couldn’t even climax until he was told to, he had never once in his entire life been so turned on. 

Zaray’s grip tightened and Hanzo’s head flew back and moaned loudly, he needed to cum so terribly, tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. His back was arching off the back while his hands tore at the sheets. Zarya loved it, loved seeing him squirm and wither beneath her, but she thought that he had finally had enough.

While Hanzo was still looking away she gradually got closer and closer to the head of his cock until the tip of her tongue just barely reached out to likc his head. His hands flew to cover his face and muffle his cries.  
“Look at me.” she demanded, and he did.  
She loved how red his face face, how wrecked he looked, how tears were streaming down his face. Without breaking eye contact she swallowed him down to his knot, hesitating only a moment to bring herself back up and down, making a show of it. Hanzo’s toes curled and he ripped the sheets trying to keep his hands to himself. He was to dizzy to realize she had swallowed him whole, passing his knot and stopping at his base. She was waiting for him to make eye contact again, with all his might he brought his gaze back to hers. 

His right hand flew to yank at his own scalp in a desperate act to keep from touching Zaray, Hanzo had never dreamt of a more erotic sight. Zaray could tell, she laughed around his cock, his eyes squeezed shut for a moment.  
“Ma-” he stuttered as she started to bob her head up and down, taking his knot again and again.  
“May I-c-cum?” His core was tightening up, ready for release, all he needed was her permission and he could cum. He forced his eyes to open, to look at her while she sucked him off.  
“May I please, please, cum?” He was biting his lip hard enough to possibly draw blood.

Zaray froze in place, her eyes half lidded, mouth full of his cock, and she nodded.

She nodded yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr here  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com
> 
> and a big thank you to   
> madasshatterinateacup.tumblr.com for beta reading for me <3


End file.
